Frieza Saga
The Freeza Saga or the Frieza Saga is the second major plot arc of the anime Dragon Ball Z (after the Saiyan Saga and before the Garlic Junior Saga). In FUNimation's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Frieza Saga is broken up into three sub-sagas: the Namek Saga, the Ginyu Saga, and the Frieza Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the third sub-saga. In Japan, this saga aired in 1990 and 1991. In the U.S., it aired in 1999. The original Dragon Ball creator, Akira Toriyama, originally intended to end the series with the Frieza saga, with a major symbolic event which would provide closure to the series. However, despite some fan response that the series was losing momentum, the popularity of the series was high enough that the series continued. Nearly all of the Frieza Saga takes place on the Planet Namek. For the upcoming Season 3 boxset for the FUNimation's Uncut Dragon Ball Z releases, this saga will probably be the majority of the boxset. The problem is that voice actors who play a character before this saga and after might not of have had the role in this saga. Strictly speaking, Tenshinhan was voiced by Chris Cason in this saga, but in the first 2 seasons, and everyone afterwards, he is voiced by John Burgmeier. This is the first part of US season three. Major characters *Freeza *Son Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Kuririn Supporting characters *Kaio-sama *Yamcha *Tenshinhan *Chaozu *Muten-Roshi *Oolong *Puar *Yajirobe *Chi-Chi *Ox King *Dr. Briefs *Mrs. Briefs *Guru *Mr. Popo *Kami *Korin *Lunch *Dende *Bulma Battles Featured * Nail vs. Freeza (1st Form) * Vegeta vs. Freeza (1st Form) * Gohan vs. Freeza (2nd Form) * Kuririn vs. Freeza (2nd Form) * Piccolo vs. Freeza (2nd Form) * Piccolo vs. Freeza (3rd Form) * Gohan vs. Freeza (3rd Form) * Gohan, Kuririn, & Piccolo vs. Freeza (Final Form-1%) * Vegeta vs. Freeza (Final Form-1%) * Goku vs. Freeza (Final Form-1%) * Goku vs. Freeza (Final Form-50%) * Piccolo vs. Freeza (Final Form-50%) * Goku vs. Freeza (Final Form-50%) * Tenshinhan vs. Burter & Jeice * Yamucha vs. Recoome * Chaozu vs. Guldo * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Freeza (Final Form-50%) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Freeza (Final Form-100%) * Gohan vs. Freeza (Freeza Final Form-50%) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Freeza (Final Form-100%) * Gohan vs. Vegeta Plot summary Fight Against Freeza With the fate of Namek at stake, Saichoro sends the young Namek Dende to give the important password to Kuririn and Gohan that will summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Meanwhile, Freeza arrives at Saichoro's where he is met by some Namekian warriors, all of whom he kills except Nail, and fails at getting Saichoro to tell him the password. Just as Freeza is about to kill him as well, Nail warns Freeza that if Saichoro dies, the Dragonballs will become useless. As a distraction to buy Dende more time, Nail takes Freeza to a field to do battle. Freeza is impressed that Nail's maximum battle power is 42,000, but he surprises Nail by claiming that his battle power is 530,000, though he doesn't use all of it until later on. He then easily overtakes and brutally injures Nail with no problem but rushes off to his ship when he realizes that the fight is a ruse to stall him, leaving Nail for dead. As Dende finally reaches Kuririn with the important message, they take the Dragonballs from a sleeping Vegeta and head off to Freeza's ship. Dende uses the password to summon the Dragon, Porunga. Meanwhile, back on Freeza's ship, Vegeta awakens to see that the Dragon has already been summoned. Gohan, Kuririn, and Dende set out to make their wish, which is to revive Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu. The Dragon informs them that he can only wish back one person at a time. Piccolo, with Kaio-sama's help, communicates telepathically to Gohan and asks Gohan to restore his life. His reasoning is that if Piccolo is resurrected, Kami will return to Earth and that will also bring back Earth's dragon balls, in effect allowing for another wish. Piccolo asks for the second wish to teleport him to Namek. Gohan, Kuririn, and Dende agree to this, and make the wishes. Vegeta arrives at the scene after the second wish is made. Since the first two wishes had already been used to bring Piccolo back to life and then to Namek, Vegeta wants to save the last wish for eternal life for himself. Just as Dende asks the Dragon, Saichoro dies and the Dragonballs turn to stone. Vegeta's wish isn't granted, but worse yet, Freeza has arrived and is extremely angry that the Dragonballs have already been used. Vegeta fights his former boss, but as Freeza shockingly realizes they are somewhat evenly matched, Vegeta abruptly tells him to transform and reveal his true strength. Freeza amusingly wonders how Vegeta knows this, and Vegeta tells him Zarbon spilled it out before. Freeza transforms into his second form, one that is even stronger than before. Freeza tells them that while most transform to increase their battle power, he does it to decrease his power because it is so enormous it's hard to control himself. Vegeta, realizing that he underestimated Freeza's strength, is shocked. Meanwhile Piccolo, who was just teleported to Namek by a wish, senses the fighting and heads to the battlefield. Along the way he sees the dying Nail, who informs him on what has been happening. He also requests that Piccolo fuse with him to be more of a challenge to Freeza. At first, Piccolo is reluctant, but after Nail assures him that his personality won't change by fusing, Piccolo decides to accept, increasing his strength and speed tremendously. Back on the battlefield Freeza's new power level is said by him to be over one million. He also tells Vegeta about the destruction of the planet Vegeta and his father. Vegeta simply scoffs at this, saying that he surpassed his father when he was a child. After fully transforming he stabs Kuririn, who was trying to protect Dende, and tosses him to the sea. Gohan tries to save him but when Freeza stops him, an incredibly angry Gohan easily beats down Freeza and pummels him with many Ki blasts. Despite Vegeta's shocked reaction, the attack isn't enough and Freeza recovers. Angry that he was actually was hurt by the attack Freeza then toys with Gohan, hurting him severely. Vegeta tries to attack, but it is completely ineffective and Gohan is left almost dead. Gohan is saved when Kuririn throws a Kienzan at Frieza and cuts off his tail. Dende then uses this time to heal Gohan as Vegeta watches. It was revealed that Dende was the one who plucked Kuririn out of the sea and healed him. Kuririn continues to distract Frieza using many evasive maneuvers, such as Taiyoken. Soon Gohan is healed and now stronger than ever. Just then Piccolo arrives, claiming that he can beat Freeza. Vegeta scoffs at Piccolo, claiming that reviving him was a waste of a wish. However this turns to shock and envy for Vegeta that the Namekian who was easily killed by Nappa had now become powerful enough to challenge Freeza. The fight begins as Piccolo remains confident that he can take Freeza down. Thanks to his fusion with Nail his power is slightly higher than that of Freeza's. Through much of the battle Piccolo has the upper hand, but Freeza transforms again into his third stage, earning yet another power increase. Piccolo, still confident that speed can be utilized, is proved wrong when Freeza grossly outstrips him in both power and speed, and subsequently launches finger blasts at him that are too fast for him to dodge at all. Soon Piccolo is severely wounded. Gohan is furious at Piccolo's defeat and powers up, revealing his hidden powers as he once again takes on Freeza. Surprising to Freeza and Gohan's teammates, Gohan launches a giant ki wave that proves to be challenging for Freeza, until he deflects it back. Luckily Piccolo saves Gohan in the nick of time. Freeza realizes that Gohan is a Saiyan and that he and Vegeta are constantly getting stronger. He then decides to transform into his final and strongest form, which was, at the very least, triple the power of his 1st transformation. Vegeta comes up with the idea for Kuririn to beat him to near death and for Dende to heal him afterwards, increasing his power enough to become a Super Saiyan. Although Kuririn is highly reluctant at first, he shoots Vegeta in the stomach, piercing him through. Because of Saiyan heritage, recovery from a near-death experience causes Vegeta to increase in strength significantly. While Freeza transforms, Dende heals Piccolo and reluctantly heals Vegeta. Vegeta becomes confident that he has become a Super Saiyan. Freeza sees how everyone was defying death using Dende's healing, so he takes to the root of the problem. After transforming, he quickly kills Dende with a Death Beam, meaning the fighters will have no more chances to be healed. He tries to blast Gohan as well but Vegeta quickly saves him. A confident Vegeta decides to commence battle with Freeza and his newfound power. To his horror, no matter what Vegeta does he is no match and Freeza still has the upper hand throughout the whole battle. Vegeta actually begins to cry in frustration when he realizes that the situation is hopeless. Because he drops all his defenses in desperation, Freeza hurts him mercilessly. Goku, still in the rejuvenation tank, awakens and realizes what is taking place and quickly rushes off to save his fellow comrades. As Goku arrives, Vegeta swallows his pride and tells Freeza that Goku is the legendary Super Saiyan that will kill him. Freeza gets angry and blasts a hole through Vegeta's heart. Dying and with tears in his eyes, he tells Goku the truth of Planet Vegeta and Goku's history as a Saiyan, and he asks Goku to take vengeance for all Saiyans. Goku buries Vegeta and begins to fight Freeza. Using merely 1% of his full power in his fourth stage, the battle between Freeza and Goku begins. They seem perfectly equivalent for some time. During the match, Goku seems to have more clever ideas on how to fight and tricks Freeza several times. Goku used to his advantage the fact that Freeza needs to see his opponent and is unable to feel their energy. While Goku was under water during one attack, he used the Kamehameha wave as torpedoes to trick Freeza. Freeza then revealed that he was only using about a fraction of his power, and that he'll power up to 50%. At Kaio-ken x10 Goku was being brutally beaten. Freeza claimed he allowed Goku to think he had a chance, and even offered for Goku to replace Ginyu as his bodyguard. Goku refused, but after one rigorous attack after another, Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, and even Kaio-sama began to see the situation as hopeless. Goku tries to raise his power using the Kaioken x20 and shoot a Kamehameha wave at Freeza, but it only leaves Freeza's hands burnt, while the attack left Goku completely drained. Having no choice, Goku prepares the Genki Dama in desperation. Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn step in to try and hold off Freeza while Goku gathers energy for the attack. Once the Genki Dama is finally finished and unleashed upon Freeza, it does significant damage to him, causing the Z Warriors to believe Freeza was finished off. Kuririn and Gohan take Goku and Piccolo away from the damage. A few minutes of celebration was soon turned into a horrid sight once Kuririn saw Freeza furiously standing on the top of a rock. Final battle Enraged and surprised that Goku had such ability for a Saiyan, Freeza lashes out against the other warriors. He first decides to kill Goku. As he fires an energy beam at the exhausted Saiyan, Piccolo jumps in the way of the blast and saves his life. Though it doesn't kill him, Piccolo is hurt very badly and falls to the ground unconscious, enraging Goku. Next, Freeza kills Kuririn by making his whole body explode in the air. Seeing his best friend killed causes Goku to erupt with even more rage. In a display of gathering energy, the angry Goku pulls out his strongest emotions ever before reached. His hair turns golden and his eyes turn green. He is now a Super Saiyan, with his power tremendously increased. He yells at Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth. Goku and Freeza begin to fight, and Goku toys with him and starts treating him as if he was a rag doll. With no other options, Freeza decides that if he can't beat Goku then he'll blow up Namek instead. He throws a ball of energy towards the planet's core, hoping to destroy the planet. However, Freeza realizes he held back too much power, and the planet only begins to crumble. Freeza then claims it will explode in five minutes and reveals that he can breathe in space. As the battle rages on, Freeza decides to use 100% of his full power. Although this significantly increases his power level, it still isn't quite enough to take down the mighty Super Saiyan. Back on Earth, Kami and Mr. Popo have gathered all of the Dragon Balls and with Kaio-sama's help they devise a plan to bring back all who were killed by Freeza. Since this brings back Saichoro, who was killed by the grief of Freeza's killings, Kaio-sama telepathically asks him to wish all of those on Namek, except for Freeza, back to Earth with the Namek dragon, which still has one wish remaining. However, Goku intercepts their telepathic communication and requests that he be left behind on Namek as well and Kaio-sama reluctantly gives in. Kaio-sama notices that Super Saiyan Goku is no longer the Goku they used to know, he is now only acting on blind Saiyan instincts. Vegeta, who was also resurrected as well by the wish, is surprised to see that Goku had become a Super Saiyan just before he is teleported off of Namek. With the entire planet empty except Goku and Freeza, they take the battle around the crumbling planet. Soon Goku notices that Freeza is losing stamina too much to be a match for him. He then stops that fight and begins to leave, telling Freeza to train and comeback for a rematch. Enraged, Freeza decides to release a Kienzan energy disc that he can direct to attack Goku with. Goku easily outmaneuvers this attack. Freeza realizes that one is not enough and releases another Energy Disc, attempting to outsmart Goku. Goku maneuvers at the last minute, blasting into the ground creating a blinding blanket of dust. Freeza is unable to detect energy without physically seeing it, so one makes its way to cut Freeza in half. Goku tries to warn him, but he is chopped into three pieces by the disc. As he is dying, Freeza begs Goku not to leave him like this. Goku can't stand seeing a life, even one as evil as Freeza's, suffer in such a painful and humiliating manner. Eventually Goku takes pity on the pathetic monster, and gave him some of his energy. Freeza then explains that there is no way Goku is going to live, as the planet is about to explode and his ship is in no working condition. As Goku leaves, Freeza makes one final attempt to kill Goku, using the energy given to him to throw a wave of energy at him. Goku pushes the blast back at Freeza with his own energy blast and flies away. Knowing he will not reach his own ship in time, he searches for Freeza's and finds it in a crater. Goku, frustrated and desperate, realizes that he will not make it off of Namek as he watches its wreckage plummet into a lava filled chasm. Seconds later, Planet Namek disappears from the Universe in a colossal, blinding explosion. Aftermath On Earth, Dende heals Piccolo and realizes that he has merged with Nail. The Namekian Dragonballs follows Saichoro to Earth, evading the explosion. As Saichoro is dying once more, he transfers his role as Senior Elder to Muri, a trusted Namekian village leader, so the Dragonballs won't die with him. Dende also informs Gohan that the Namekian Dragonballs can also resurrect a deceased person more than once. This is good news since it would mean that they could resurrect Kuririn, Chaozu, and Goku, who had been killed before. Everyone is thrilled until North Kaio reminds them that Kuririn and Goku can't be resurrected because Namek was destroyed, and they would only appear in empty space and immediately die again. However, Vegeta suggests that they use a wish to transport their remains to Earth first. Transferred to a new caretaker, the Namekian Dragonballs are re-energized early. They are first used to transport Goku and Kuririn's remains to Earth. However, Porunga reveals that he is unable to transport Goku's remains because he isn't actually dead. After the second wish is used to bring back Kuririn, the final wish is made to bring Goku to Earth, Porunga then informs them that Goku refuses to come back. This leaves our heroes greatly perplexed, but arrive at the conclusion that Goku is coming home either way, and they accept his absence. All, that is, except Vegeta, who leaves in a space ship to search the universe for Goku and the key to becoming a Super Saiyan. With one wish remaining it is used to resurrect Yamcha. Four months (one Namek year) later, the Namekian Dragon Balls are ready again. The first two wishes are to resurrect Tenshinhan and Chaozu, and the final wish is to transport the Nameks to a new Planet Namek that would have similar living conditions to their old planet. Gohan and Dende share a tearful goodbye as the Nameks disappear to their new home, and life on Earth returns to normal...for now. DVDs *Frieza - The Summoning (61-63) *Frieza - Transformation (64-66) *Frieza - Revealed (67-69) *Frieza - Death Of A Prince (70-72) *Frieza - Clash (73-75) *Frieza - Desperation (76-78) *Frieza - Super Saiyan Goku (79-81) *Frieza - Eleventh Hour (82-85) *Frieza - Fall Of A Tyrant (86-89) *Frieza - Namek's End (90-92) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut version (33 episodes) * 75. Password is Porunga * 76. Piccolo’s Return * 77. The Fusion * 78. Fighting Power: One Million?? * 79. Gohan Attacks * 80. Piccolo the Super-Namek * 81. Déjà vu * 82. Frieza’s Second Transformation * 83. Another Transformation? * 84. Dende’s Demise * 85. The Renewed Goku * 86. The End of Vegeta * 87. The Ultimate Battle * 88. Clash of The Super Powers * 89. Frieza’s Boast * 90. Bold and Fearless * 91. Embodiment of Fire * 92. Trump Card * 93. Keep Chances Alive * 94. Power of The Spirit * 95. Transformed At Last * 96. Explosion of Anger * 97. Namek’s Destruction * 98. A Final Attack * 99. Approaching Destruction * 100. Gohan Returns * 101. The Last Wish * 102. Duel on a Vanishing Planet * 103. Pathos of Frieza * 104. Frieza Defeated!! * 105. Mighty Blast of Rage * 106. Namek's Explosion...Goku's End? * 107. Goku’s Alive!! Edited version (32 episodes) *61. Password is Porunga *62. Piccolo's Return *63. The Fusion *64. Fighting Power: One Million?? *65A. Gohan Attacks *65B. Piccolo, The Super Namek?? *66. Déjà Vu *67. Frieza's Second Transformation *68. Another Transformation? *69. Dende's Demise *70. The Renewed Goku *71. The End of Vegeta *72. The Ultimate Battle *73. Clash of the Super Powers *74. Frieza's Boast *75. Bold and Fearless *76. Embodiment of Fire *77. Trump Card *78. Keep the Chance Alive *79. Power of the Spirit *80. Transformed at Last *81. Explosion of Anger *82. Namek's Destruction *83. A Final Attack *84. Approaching Destruction *85. Gohan Returns *86. The Last Wish *87. Duel on a Vanishing Planet *88. Pathos of Frieza *89. Frieza Defeated!! *90. Mighty Blast of Rage *91. Namek's Explosion...Goku's End? *92. Goku's Alive!! Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas